A Merchants New Life
by nathankline1
Summary: A traveling Gryphon is brought to a new world under and totally should never have happened circumstances. But now he has to learn to cope in a world with Demons, Angels, and weird squirrel people? But the most troubling of all is he needs to relearn the value of his wares. A crossover with slightly damned and MLP. Contains alcohol usage.
1. Chapter 1 How I got here

**The mountain path to Griffon stone**

The normal merchant trade routes to Griffon Stone a bustling town on the well trodden dirt paths that during this time of year are packed with Produce from farmers so they can live through the winter and ultimately keep their farm. This I have known since I was a small child and probably younger than that since after all when you grow up traveling most of your life you tend to listen to what your parents say. So with that being told to me every year we tend to avoid the main path, and take a different route one that has been used by everyone in my family and fellow traders that were able bodied enough to take the dangerous cliff side path that has a few times taken the lives of said traders.

I opened my eyes to see the path ahead of me, it was a path that was suspended above a steep drop that if fell down would have few people surviving. It was a small path also, it had only room for one person at a time or risk falling to your death. I grabbed my huge pack that was sitting next to my paws and began the perilous journey to town so I can sell what I can and restock on some supplies to continue to the next town and the next.

Yeah life can get pretty dull doing this most of the year but you can get an odd sense of fulfillment from doing it. But I really should stop thinking to myself and focus on this path or I may fall to my death and frankly I don't want to die by falling I'd rather die in a bed. I was walking the path slowly checking my footing after every step to make sure it wouldn't crumble away as I continued onward.

When I reached the bend that was jutting out of the mountain I was extra careful making sure that my back was to the mountain in case I fell. A section of the path crumbled underneath my right paw and I let it hang there for a second until continuing onward. When I finally turned the bend I saw a section of the once majestic town, it had been growing recently and along with that came new items like a very recent thing being guns.

I checked under my thick coat real quick to see mine, in its leather holster. I have to admit that without I would probably be dead after all lone merchants are a very common target for thugs and bandits. After my short musing about old times I continued on the now safer path at least, I thought I was on the safer path.

I accidently walked close to the edge and it crumbled so I quickly grabbed the side and now I find my self hanging on the side of a mountain. I tried pulling myself up but the more I tried the more I felt the dirt and rock crumble beneath my weight so I did the worst thing possible, I panicked.

I started clawing at the edge to try and get myself up but that only made it crumble away and now I felt weightless falling to my death with an odd clarity but my mind raced with _" I'm going to die."_ When I was sure I was about to hit the ground I heard a whoosh noise and I turned around in air to see a black portal open right in front of my eyes and I shouted one thing before I entered it "Fuck!"

* * *

I awoke with a jolt and pain consuming most of my form, similarly to if you slept wrong in a bed but except it being in your joints it is everywhere. After a few moments I started to get up from the grass and dirt I have found myself laying face first on. After I got up I started to try and make sense of all this shenanigans after all it is not everyday that you fall from a drop that will kill you and be saved by a dark vortex.

 _"Just what the hell happened, I have seen a lot of crazy shit but a portal that so happened to have saved my life, now that is something that just should never happen. Well good thing I didn't get portal."_ My insides now started to hurt similarly to getting cramps in the legs but twice as bad and I started to vomit up what I had for a pitiful excuse for a breakfast on to the dirt at my feet as I held my sides.

 _"I spoke way to soon."_ After I have stopped puking and my insides stopped trying to crush itself I walked over to a tree and dropped my pack to the side of it. I then collapsed similarly how a dead body would while leaning on the tree. I sat there a little bit until I heard the sound of rushing water. I got up slowly and started limping over to the water leaving my pack and canteen seeing as the water should be just beyond the bushes.

When I got to the river I collapsed at the edge and saw my reflection while I was drinking greedily. My head was white along with a few light blue feathers on top slick back but unkempt with a few feathers loose, similarly to a sweaty alcoholic. My beak was dull yellow and fairly small compared to most male gryphons. My claws or talons wear yellow except for random spots of black on them near my wrist and palm.

When I finally stopped drinking and took a breath I decided to look into my eyes. they are a golden shade of yellow and they had a tired weary look to them. I noticed I was missing my ushanka fur cap. _"I must have dropped it when I fell."_ I growled at myself and said out loud for the first time" Stupid idiot I should have stopped thinking about that stuff". I smacked the side of my head as I said that.

After a short time I got up from the side of the river and started walking back to my pack and hopefully my hat. I also started patting my claws all over my body checking in case I dropped anything else. When I got back to my pack I checked the small area for any signs of my cap and it here, right next to all my vomit. I sighed and hoped that none of my vomit got on it.

* * *

After I have cleaned my cap I started making a fire grabbing dead or dry plants, and sticks to set it up and finally lighting it with a match. It was not nearly as cold as the mountains, actually it was very warm out but I knew it would get cold when the sun disappeared. After what felt like an eternity with nothing to do than think the sun finally set and it was quite dark out.

So I started to grab my food out of my pack to eat something after my nudge with death. I stopped when I heard what sounded like panting and branches getting pushed out of the way. I forgot about my dinner and grabbed my revolver that was under my coat and pointed it at the direction of the noise. The noise got louder and eventually the thing making all the noise ran into my camp and I didn't quite know what I was seeing.

I saw what I could only identify as a hairless female monkey that was wearing a t shirt and long pants but was visibly covered in blood as it stained some parts of her brown long hair and most of her body. I looked at her with some concern as she was terrified beyond belief with a face that showed great fear and she was staring at me with said look.

I lowered the gun and slowly walked over to her but I stopped completely in my tracks as her eyes widened even more. So I brought my arms up to the side my head and said "Are you okay?" in a gentle tone. Her reaction was not exactly what I was suspecting.

"A-a-are you a d-demon?" I looked at her and said "If I was a demon you would be dead and I wouldn't be talking."

That didn't get the reaction I was expecting as she fainted where she was standing and I had to move quickly to catch her head. I slowly dragged her to a tree that was near my pack and where I was planning to sleep at so I could keep an eye on her. When she was leaning next to the tree I grabbed my blanket and draped it around her. I walked back over to my tree and ate a couple morsels of dried meat as my dinner. As I kept watch during the night I could only think of one thing.

 _"I am nowhere near home aren't I, well if I am nowhere near home Fuck you universe but also thank you if I'm not dead but if this is suppose to be hell, heaven or purgatory well yeah this is a sick joke."_


	2. Chapter 2 Dreaming Of The Past

It has been probably an hour since the Lady ran into my camp. I have been thinking about what I should do with her when she wakes up after all I haven't seen anything like her before. Actually I'm not even sure if it is female but I got a feeling it is because all females I have known have Breasts and her voice was feminine so that is all I got to go on.

As I kept an eye on her my vision started going out of focus repeatedly and my eyes became heavy. I then started nodding off repeatedly with what possibly looked like someone repeatedly head banging with nothing. I kept that up for who knows long until I finally closed my eyes and let them stay that way and I was whisked away to dream land.

* * *

 **5 Years ago Ponyville**

I was sitting at a table that I had rented in the market of Ponyville with all that I'm willing to sell around me. Which was a couple of history books, wooden figurines, an assortment of gems, and some miscellaneous goods like kitchen utensils and clothes. And out of the pile I have sold less than what I have wanted and it is already mid-day to say I felt like I was wasting my time was kind of an understatement.

 _"What the hell have I been doing all day."_ I have talked to a couple of the local ponies but they didn't really know why I have been getting so little business. Since they did buy some stuff they were probably trying to help me and to get a few people to visit and so far it hasn't worked. I was about to start drinking some of the alcohol, specifically the scotch, I had stowed in my pack when someone interrupted me from my thoughts.

"Hey." The minute I heard the raspy feminine voice I looked up and saw a cyan, rainbow haired Pegasus in work out clothes look at me with an expecting face. Obviously wanting service I did what I usually say when I'm bored.

"Has something caught your eye mam." Judging by the look she was giving me I don't think she liked that response or my bored and annoyed tone.

"Do you have a problem with me." She emphasized by bringing her hands on my table. Not slamming but more like if you had wanted to place something down hard.

I looked up at her and said. "No I don't but if you haven't noticed business has been very slow for me all day." She looked at me confused but then she looked around and most likely saw the severe lack of other ponies near me and my stand.

She looked back and said. "Oh I didn't notice I guess I would feel like you if no one paid attention to me." She had a sad look so decided to try and start back on the right footing.

"Sorry about that why don't we restart my name is Jade." I held my claw up to shake her hand but she didn't and instead she was trying her best to stifle her laughter and she was failing miserably.

"J-Jade isn't that a girls name." The figurative dam she created broke and she laughing out loud clutching her stomach. I decided to look at her and keep on staring at her until she has stopped laughing.

"Yeah so what is your name." I said that to her after she has stopped.

"Rainbow dash the fastest Flyer in equestrian." She said that with a boast in the Air, all she needed was a back flip in the air and it would be complete. But due to how silly her name was I started laughing.

I started to hammering down on the table as I continued to laugh. That continued as my eye's began watering and I finally stopped and I heard her harrumph as I looked back up.

"So rainbow dash what do you want from my fine stand." I tried to say with a straight face. Her eyes widened due to some kind of realization.

She asked frantically. "Oh I wasn't looking to buy I was asking if you saw the fight earlier." She twiddled her fingers as she said this.

"No I haven't." I said as my tone got significantly more back to annoyed. She noticed this along with showing a defeated face and scanned my counter until her eyes lit up at one of the wooden figurines.

"Hey how much for that statue?" I looked at what she was pointing and saw a wooden tortoise figure. I picked it up and dropped it in her hand.

I said. "That is Five Bits please." She fumbled in the pocket of her hood and grabbed five of the golden coins and gave them to me.

I said. " A pleasure doing business with ya." She started to walk away but her ears stood up and she turned around.

She said. "You should probably put away that bottle and how old are you." I looked around me and saw what she was talking about. The bottle of scotch I was grabbing earlier was on the table.

I responded quickly" I'm 29".

 _"How the hell did I not notice grabbing it?"_ Her face had a smile as she continued to jog away leaving me in confusion. And before I new it the memory started to melt away and I felt a sharp discomfort on my neck.

* * *

When I opened my eyes I saw the women's brown eyes and a knife at my throat. I put my claws up slowly and told her in a very quiet voice.

"Hey why don't we talk about this." I hated myself for showing fear.


	3. Chapter 3 the road to Riverside

She continued to look at me with the knife to my throat as I kept my hands level with my head. I wasn't expecting to wake up to this after all my time with people that have fainted is normally due to huge blood loss and injury. Or they saw something they just couldn't believe, and my money is on the trauma of disbelief partially due to the fact she is still covered in dry blood and she was constantly shaking with erratic heavy breathing.

She asked me while she was heavily breathing "Why are you here?" Her voice had a somewhat threatening tinge to it but honestly everything is when you have your own knife at your throat.

I said to her in a trying to be calm voice "I-I don't have a clue." That was most likely what she wasn't expecting so she put more pressure on my throat and also kept on pushing my chest down.

She said in a annoyed tone "What do you mean you don't have a clue." I kept my hands up and shuffled very slightly to get comfortable and to make sure all her weight was not on my legs.

I said to her in the same tone as before "let me explain one moment I was on the side of a mountain following a path to a town, but I fell of said path and I notice a portal before I fell into it and now I'm here, and to be honest right about now I'm wishing I took the fall at least it would have broke my legs and I could still live but no I'm now probably going to die in a very not preferable way." I let my annoyance be known during my final rant. She looked at me like if you saw a old man claim he was dead and come back to life to spite his children's children.

She asked "How would have died if you had wings on you, are they just decoration?"

I said to her "Of course there not decoration and besides do you think you can fly when you are lugging that huge pack." I pointed to said pack that if on me would give me an extra fifty pounds and put my wings in a position that would make it impossible to fly with it on. She looked at the pack for a second that was behind her, so I decided to play my move.

I grabbed her hand that held the knife and shoved it toward her with the blade pointing at her. I got up from my sitting position and yanked the knife from her hands. She was now lying on the ground with a look of complete fear and at my mercy, but I didn't go up and move or anything I just stood there at my full height with my knife pointed at her.

I said to her "You should know that rule one of having someone at your mercy is to never look around." I did a one hand gesture while saying this.

She told me in fear "W-What a-are you going to d-do." She kept on stuttering and was once again breathing heavily. I stared at her for a little bit of time thinking of what I should do.

 _"She attacked me in my sleep but she is scared and is covered in blood probably survived the encounter of a possible "Demon" if that is what attacked her judging from her first words, and she doesn't look like a bandit after all what bandit wears just a shirt and pants."_ I offered my claw to her but she just looked away trembling.

"I'm offering you a hand up not to maul you." She looked back quickly and saw my claw gently lazily outstretched. She very slowly took it and I slowly helped pull her up. Her hands were soft and gentle similar to someone who hadn't worked a hard job, but now she was on her feet and still covered in blood, trembling, and newly added dirt.

She asked me "Why aren't you hurting me I put a blade to your throat." She looked at me with a very confused expression and I'm pretty sure everyone seeing this would have been equally confused.

"Because your just scared and you look like last night was a very bad for you." I muttered under my breath "And I might need a guide." I think she heard me but there was no obvious hint that she did.

"So do you want to tell me what happened last night or do you want to not look like a ghost, if you care more for looks there is a river there through those bushes." She seemed to take that a wrong direction and stiffened like a piece of wood.

I added very quickly along with scratching my head "I won't look at all just thought you wanted to not look like a horror book victim."

She seemed to understand it and was less rigid and started scooting backward through the branches. She then turned around and ran through the branches and I heard an audible splash.

 _"What the hell have I got myself into."_

* * *

We were sitting next to the fire that I had reignited to dry of her clothes and I was looking toward the forest one way and I was hoping she was looking the other direction due to how awkward and embarrassing this must be to her. Good thing I gave her one of my blankets, one of my many blankets.

 _"Why is it so hot it's like an oven this isn't normal temperature for fall unless you live in a desert."_ I grabbed on the collar of my coat and stretched it to let some air in but it never worked. So I decided to strike a conversation to pass the time and heat.

"So you want to talk about last night now since your cleaned up a little?"

She said in a dejected manner" I guess that could help a little."

"Ok begin wherever you want we got time."

"I was out here with a friend when it happened a beast popped out of nowhere and ran it's claws through him." She started choking a little bit after that and was obviously crying but continued.

"I then ran as fast as I could and I popped into you." She became very quiet, and she surprised me a little bit.

"So why did you not kill me other than that guide remark?"

"I uh I've been around a lot and seen many people some have been in similar situations and for me it is better to have friends than enemies." I was kind of surprised that she heard that but what I said was true, so I asked a question.

"I want to ask you but was that guy special to you." I was nervous because she could either start balling her eyes out or force me to remain silent and I don't like making people cry, who doesn't.

She was very quiet but I heard it" He was my boyfriend." I instantly regretted asking that. Its bad enough knowing someone close died like that but it is going to break and scar her for years. And I heard the tears flow and they didn't stop for a while.

It was a good bit of time since she started crying so I decided to check on her clothes if they wear dry. Her now green shirt was mostly clean and dry but you can never really get blood stains out. I checked on her brown pants too which is better than the shirt in terms of laundry standards.

I said back to her near the fire" Your clothes are dry now if you want to leave we can leave whenever." Her response was fast.

"Yes we should leave just give me some privacy." After hearing that I stood up and walked toward the river which was to her right where she was sitting. I walked past the bushes and stared at the river for a unknown amount of time.

I heard her voice suddenly very loud" Hey I'm dressed you can stop staring into the river." I turned around quickly and saw her looking at me like I was dumb.

"Why are you looking at me like that and why so close?" She was literally an inch from me and looked annoyed.

"Because I've been trying to get your attention for a minute now." Now I looked dumb after all it is rare as hell for me to not notice anything like people and them yelling at me.

I gave a her a short response "Okay I will snuff the flames and were out of here." I walked toward the fire and started emptying my canteen over it. After the fire died down I disassembled the logs and went back to the river to get more water. She offered me the blanket back but I pushed it back toward her and told her to keep it.

I asked" So where and what is the name of the closest town?" She seemed to have just caught on that I have no clue where I am or the names of anything.

"Oh the closest town is Riverside and I live there so I can guide you and we just follow the river upstream if your asking." She seemed oddly happy while saying that but I didn't care all that much. I grabbed my pack after I filled my canteen and picked up any discarded items and walked the direction she came from last night.

I added quickly to that "We are going slightly into the forest to retrieve the body and you don't have say in that but you don't have to watch if you don't want to." I could hear her gasp from it and she asked a question.

"Why can't we get the guards to do it that Demon might still be out there." I answered back quickly.

"It might still be there but the guards have bigger things to worry about and besides you don't leave someone you care about behind living or dead." I looked back at her when I said that and she looked scared but there was a hint of determination under that scared demeanor.

"I understand and by the way what is your name mine is Sarah." A pretty name for a young woman.

"Mine is Jade and yes it's kind of ridiculous but that name is unisex no matter how much you argue." I heard her giggle a little bit but I didn't mind anything to help lift her spirits would help. After all we still need to get the body of a loved one before the animals devour it beyond recognition.

* * *

 _"Why is it so hot I feel like I'm in a sauna without steam."_ I have always hated warm weather but this is really starting to piss me off. I have been walking with her for a while not to long since the sun didn't look to be in position for midday and the heat wasn't completely unbearable. It did help that I was asking Sarah some questions to pass the time and again this heat.

I asked Sarah" So what is some interesting things in your town?" She was behind me so I couldn't tell what her face looked like but I did hear a "Hmmm" from behind.

"I don't really know after all I have lived there my entire life so why don't you talk about some places you've been and see what might be interesting." I nodded.

"Yeah that does seem good let's see, well my home is not nearly as hot as it is here for fall this place feels like an oven."

Sarah answered in a worried tone "Well sir it is technically summer right now and fall isn't due for another month." I visibly stiffen and stop walking.

She asks "Are you okay sir?" I didn't pay much mind because I'm currently trying to understand why the hell it is Summer when it was mid Fall. But It didn't hit me too much but what I asked next did. I turned around and grabbed a small pouch that was in one of my coat pockets and grabbed one of the few gold coins in it.

I asked her "Is this a common currency and Jade is fine we've known each other a good bit of time." She takes it from my claw and inspects the tiny gold coin. She bites down on it and inspects the now somewhat noticeable teeth marks and, she hands it back to me.

She then says "That is a gold coin you have it isn't common but it is worth more than copper and silver pieces, a lot more." I look at her in bewilderment I have been to many places but gold not being common is odd. But this proves it I am in a place I know little about.

I ask her hesitantly "How much could this one coin get me." She put her hand to her head and does the math in her head.

"If your looking at items it could get you wright wyvern and everything you need to raise one for a month, but for a room in an inn you could probably get to have one for a week if you skip the dinner they serve." I very visibly let my beak hang open and stare at nothing which unfortunately was actually staring at her.

"Your kind of scaring me, no you are scaring me can you stop." When I hadn't stop she slapped me and I finally got out of my stupor of utter disbelief. " _What I have can get me a lot of things but now I have to rethink all of the value of my stuff, that will take a long time"._

"I'm going to hate the next few months." I say to no one except myself. I continue trudging onward until I finally realized I didn't know one of the examples she said.

I said to Sarah "Wait what is a Wright wyvern?" I looked back at her and she stared back at me like I was an idiot. She sighs and decides to tell me what they are.

"They are a bunch of flying lizards that look like dragons that deliver the mail around Medius." I looked back forward and continued to walk as I responded.

"So you have dragons delivering your mail and this land is called Medius." I heard her hum in acknowledgement. I added under breath "I'm so drinking when I get to an inn." The rest of the journey was in relative silence until we got to a clearing with a lot of blood and a lone body.

"You should not see this but you can so yeah it's your choice." She was silent when I dropped my pack and grabbed another one of my blankets and went over to check on the body. When I got there I kneeled over him and started examining him.

He had four holes in his stomach region and all of it was precise and clean through, no bear would have claws that big and patience or precision to do something like this. I looked around and patted down his jacket he was wearing and felt something in one of its pockets. I pulled it out and saw I small black box that would probably hold a ring, And when I opened it there was one and it looked simple but it was all I needed.

I uttered under my breath "Fuck this is really bad." I stayed that way for a bit until I heard her call.

"Are y-you almost done?" with that said I put the box in my coat, and started to wrap him up. I put his arms on his stomach and started to wrap him in it when he was wrapped up fairly well I picked him and held him bridal style. I walked over to her and told her to try and carry my pack while I carry him. We walked in absolute silence.

 _"Should I tell her she deserves to know, but she will be a mess for the entire walk. how about this I give it to her before my eventual departure she deserves to know just not right now."_ The walk continued for a while and all of it was in uncomfortable silence.

The sun was right above our heads when we saw the first building. It was mostly wood except for a few pieces of stone around the bottom and it also seemed to be part of a road. I stopped walking and told her to drop my pack and to go find a guard. I had to stand there for a good minute until she came back with a group of guards and they all gave wary glances at me.

I said "Here I hope you guys can take it from here." They nodded and I gave the body to one of the guards that had his hands outstretched.

I asked "Is there any place that I can stay for the night or whenever?" One of the guards possibly the leader of this group responded.

"Yes there is a inn called the Chipper mud skipper you can stay there if you want but we will come by to ask some questions got it." He pointed a finger at me but I didn't mind after all I'm in a really bad situation so yeah I was bound to get threatened in someway. He told me the directions to the inn and I went of without another word.

* * *

When I got to the inn and entered it there wasn't anyone at the counter so I rang the bell which happily had a sign that read "Ring bell for service." I waited for a little bit until a young yellow haired man walked out the back with overalls on.

He said in a fairly young voice "How can I help you?" I placed one of my gold coins on the counter.

"Get me a room and I don't care about anything else if you ask." He inspected the coin and did the same thing Sarah did.

He said slowly "Ok is it just a room and how long are you staying?"

"I don't know how long I will be here but I will pay how long I'm staying."

"Ok all I need is a name and you should be able to stay for five days just with this do you want change if you leave before then?"

I sigh and continue "No I don't and my name is Jade." He pulls out a book and wrote my name down and a number along side it. And then gave me a iron key with a string and attached paper with the number three on it.

"You will be in room three enjoy your stay." I walked off up stairs and just when I left I heard chuckling from down there. _"Probably because of my name."_

When I got to a door with the number three on it I entered the door and was welcomed with a small room with a bed, dresser and mirror, with a another door that probably led to a bathroom. I dropped my pack down along with my coat and started going through my pack for a bottle and a glass. When I found the items I opened the bottle of Scotch and started drinking it from the glass I got out alongside it.

My day continued like that for a while until I couldn't handle any more and I flopped on the bed and felt the sleep claim me.

 _"Why am I in a place like this?"_

* * *

 **This is the fanfiction release of this story. There is a more up to date version on , under the same name. the fanfiction version has some minor fixes due to this being released after the previous version. This will be updated at random intervals, mainly whenever I remember this account.**


End file.
